1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to an image sensor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor-based image sensors generate electrical signals from received light and may include a pixel array having a plurality of pixels and a circuit driving the pixel array. Semiconductor-based image sensors have been widely used in smartphones, tablet PCs, laptop computers, televisions, and cameras. Each pixel in the pixel area may include multiple photoelectric devices generating an electric charge from light having different colors. However, when each pixel of an image sensor includes these multiple photoelectric devices, the images captured by the image sensor may be adversely affected by noise.